1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tilt-slide type sunroof of a motor vehicle, and more particularly to a tilt-slide type sunroof of a motor vehicle, wherein a sliding panel and a shade are received in a housing disposed rearward of an opening in a roof so as to bring the sliding panel into the open position, and the sliding panel is rocked about the forward portion thereof to raise the rear portion thereof upward so as to bring the sliding panel into the tilt up position.
2. Description of the Prior Art As have heretofore been disclosed in Japanese patent Kokai
(Laid Open) No. 157,623/81, Utility Model Kokai (Laid-Open) No. 100,621/84, Patent Kokoku (Post-Exam) No. 34,969/79, U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,156 and so forth, in a tilt-slide type sunroof, the rear end of the shade provided below the sliding panel is of such an arrangement that during tilt up, the shade is raised with the sliding panel opening so as to open the rear portion of a roof panel.
As a consequence, when the sun is positioned above the rear portion of the motor vehicle, if the sliding panel is tilted up the sun shines into a passenger compartment.
Ease of looking forward and passenger comfort are spoiled by this directly shining sunlight, reflected light and the like.
During tilt up, the rear end of the roof opening and a roof drip channel (hereinafter referred to as a "rain channel") provided at this rear end are fully exposed to view from the inside of the compartment, causing vision through the rear end of the opening and the aesthetic appearance thereof to be spoiled.
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Kokai (laid-Open) No. 61,016/77, U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,156 and so forth, the shade is divided into two parts along the longitudinal direction of the motor vehicle, and respective end portions of the shades thus divided are overlapped. In shade construction of this type, the connecting portion between the divided shades forms an uneven joint between a raised shade and a lowered shade. This restricts passenger vision and spoils the sunroof's aesthetic appearance.